What if? (Family Guy x D Gray-Man)
by Perseus12
Summary: Peter Griffin thought that he'll become rich. But what if someone beat him and won the lottery. One-shot. Set of Family Guy Season 10 Episode 1.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Family Guy_ or _D Gray-Man_.

 **Author's Notes:** This is a one-shot story of Family Guy Season 10 episode 1: Lottery Fever.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Griffin Home, Quahog, Rhode Island**

At night, the home of the Griffin family, where Peter Griffin and his family sitting on a couch with lots of lots of lottery tickets beside them as they watch the TV.

"Okay, this is it, you guys. They're going to announce the winning lottery numbers. Time for the Griffin family to meet its destiny." Peter was excited with a smile on his face as he eager to win 150,000,000 million dollars of lottery.

"When we lose, I'm getting a divorce." Lois Patrice Griffin née Pewterschmidt frown of her husband's stupidity as she said.

"Understood." He frown too as he replied back to his unhappy wife.

" _We're here live in our studio where a checkout girl in a cheap dress who wants to be a model is ready to draw the winning numbers."_ Tom Tucker, new anchorman for Quahog 5 News announce to the viewers as the blonde lady called Nikki as she pick the lottery ball number which was a wrong turn.

 _"E!"_

" _That's a three, honey. Turn it around."_ Tom correct Nikki's announcement.

" _This."_

" _Thirty-one."_

" _Spooky ghost mouth."_

" _That's a zero."_

" _Snowman."_

" _Eight."_

" _Two sailboats."_

" _Forty-four."_

" _Seventeen."_

" _No, that's Oh, yes, that is 17. She's good at 17. Well, folks, those are our winning numbers. Good luck to all of our-"_ He happily annouce to the audience as he was cut off by Nikki.

" _Twenty-four!"_

" _No, that's it. We're done. Anyone watching, do not count 24."_ Tom said to the audience in serious matter as he was cut off again by Nikki.

" _Pancakes!"_

" _Somebody turn the machine off. N-Nikki, Nikki, that's good. That's good. Go go wait in my car. All right, you did good. Going to take her to Walt's Roast Beef."_

"All right, kids, we got 200,000 lottery tickets we got to check. All right, how do you want to do this? A static shot of the house, where night turns into day or a montage song that over-explains what we're doing?" Peter explain to his family, that they need to find the lottery ticket.

"Um, that second one sounds like it could be funny." Brian Griffin the Dog said to second option as they began searching to the sea of lottery tickets overnight.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Three days later. . .**

"Well, that's it. Three days wasted looking through 200,000 lottery tickets." Brian deadly tired searching the ticket.

"Those weren't the lottery tickets. That was a test." Peter brought another two boxes as he toss the tickets on the floor. "These are the lottery tickets."

"Is this another test?" The white dog asks Peter in annoyance.

"Yes. These aren't the real lottery tickets, either." Peter brought another two boxes as he toss the tickets on the floor again. "These are the real lottery tickets."

"So, in addition to buying you had 400,000 fake ones printed up?" Brian asks with blank at Peter.

"I had to be sure." Peter answers Brian's questions.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Night at Griffin Home**

"Face it, Peter, we're screwed." Brian said with anger in his voice.

"No, we're not." Peter tried to deny as Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian, and Stewie glare at him with annoyance while Peter nervously chuckling as he look away the glaring. "Ehe, sorry."

" _Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker. Congratulations to tonight's sweepstakes winner, Allen Walker. We go live to Trisha Takanawa with details. Trisha."_

" _Tom, I'm standing here at Allen Walker's apartment and I'm standing beside him right now."_ Trisha move her mic to the 17-year old white-haired teenager and gray eyes name Allen Walker with a Golden Retriever dog name Timcanpy as he wave and gentle smile to the camera which the ladies including Trisha blushing on their cheeks. _"Mr. Walker, how does it feel to be the youngest millionaire."_

" _Well, I'll just say that I'm lucky that I've won 150,000,000 million dollars."_ He embarassingly scratching his back which made the ladies 'awe' of his shyness.

" _What are you gonna about the money, Mr. Walker?"_ Trisha asks the question.

" _That would be. . ."_ He put his finger on his lips as he winks to the audience which the ladies giggles. _". . . secret."_ Timcanpy bark in agreement which made Brian nodded.

"We're through, Peter Griffin, I'm divorcing you." Lois said in emotionless accent.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Peter shouted Vader-like as he lost his chance to become rich and his wife.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**

 **Author's Note:** I made Timcanpy a Golden Retriever. That dog made me remind of _Air Bud movie film series_.


End file.
